halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
UNSC Kreuzer
Die Kreuzer des United Nations Space Commands sind Großkampfschiffe der United Nations Space Command Navy und stellen ganz klar mit ihrer massiven Panzerung und ihrer mächtigen Bewaffnung, die kampfstärksten Schiffe der gesamten United Nations Space Command Defense Force dar. Es gibt vier Klassen von Kreuzern, die leichte Halcyon-Klasse, die schwere Autumn-Klasse , die schwere Marathon-Klasse und die superschwere Valaint-Klasse. Obwohl sie während des Aufstandes wegen ihrer fehlenden Wendigkeit als zum Teil unnütz galten, griff das UNSC immer mehr auf die Schiffe im Allianz-Menschen Krieg zurück. Für die Nachkriegszeit wurde eine neue Klasse der Kreuzers entwickelt. Überblick UNSC Kreuzer besitzen eine massive Panzerung, welche selbst mehrere Salven an Plasma Torpedos und auch nuklearen Sprengköpfen standhalten können. Eben diese Panzerung macht diese Schiffe zu äußerst beliebten Flaggschiffen, so nutze z.B. Vice Admiral Stanforth die UNSC Leviathan, einen schwerer Kreuzer der Marathon-Klasse, als Flaggschiff bei der Schlacht um Sigma Octanus IV. Neben ihrer meterdicken Panzerung verfügen Kreuzer auch über eine ausgezeichnete Bewaffnung, so verfügt ein schwerer Marathon-Klasse Kreuzer beispielsweise über zwei Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, die im Jahre 2552 aufgrund neuster Reaktortechnologie sogar zu drei Schuss-Salven pro MAC fähig waren. Lediglich die Halcyon-Klasse wieß zu Beginn des Allianz - Menschen Krieges starke Defizite in Hinsicht auf die Bewaffnung, so besaßen diese leichten Kreuzer anfangs nur 180 M58 "Archer" Raketen als Standard-Bewaffnung, was sich erst im Laufe des Allianz - Menschen Krieges rapide änderte, da sich Verteidigungsstarke Schiffsklassen als dringend benötigt im Kampf mit Allianz Navy Schiffen zeigten. Kreuzer sind jedoch auch in der Lage große Truppenkontingente und auch Jägerstaffeln, wie etwa GA-TL1 Longswords oder in den letzten Kriegsjahren sogar YSS-1000 Sabres, zu transportieren. So kann eine Halcyon-Klasse neben dem gesamten benötigtem Navy Personal auch an die 2000 Soldaten, also insgesamt 2400 Mann, aufnehmen, eine Marathon-Klasse jedoch nur ca. 1000 Soldaten, also mit Navy Personal 2000 Mann. Trotz dieser vielen Vorzüge, welche alle Kreuzerklassen aufweißen, gibt es ein gravierender Nachteil, nämlich die immensen Produktionskosten. So ist selbst das kleinste aller Modelle, die leichte Halcyon-Klasse, genau so Kostenintensiv wie eine kleine Kampfgruppe aus Fregatten oder eine ganze Flotte aus Korvetten der Prowler-Klasse. Aus diesem Grund wurden in den späten Kriegsjahren, fast keine dieser Schiffe mehr produziert, da sich bis auf die Valaint-Klasse keine andere Kreuzerklasse im direkten Kampf mit einem Großkampfschiff des Allianz Imperiums beweißen konnte. Geschichte Anfänge Zur Hochzeit des Aufstandes waren Kreuzer, bei Raumschlachten gegen Rebellen und auch Piraten, äußerst beliebt. Beispielsweise kamen bei den Raumkämpfen im Eridanus System während der Operation: TREBUCHET, drei Kreuzer zum Einsatz. Wovon einer, durch ein waghalsiges Manöver des Rebellen Anführers Robert Watts, zerstört wurde. thumb|Zwei Marathon-Kreuzer während der Operation: TREBUCHET Desweiteren patrollierten vorallem Halcyon-Klassen und kurz vor Beginn des Allianz - Menschen Krieg auch Kreuzer der Marathon-Klasse, welche nur durch ihre Präsenz in einem System, ganze Rebellen Gruppierungen dazu Zwang sich ruhiger zu verhalten. Desweiteren zeigte diese Zeit dem United Nations Space Command die Nachteile der Halcyon-Klasse gegenüber der Marathon-Klasse und half so im spätern Krieg gegen die Allianz mit der Richtigen Schiffsklasse für Raumgefechte gewappnet zu sein. Allianz - Menschen Krieg Zu Beginn des Allianz - Menschen Krieges hatte die Marathon-Klasse fast vollkommen, die Kreuzer der Halcyon-Klasse von der Bildfläche verdrängt. Lediglich eine Handvoll dieser Kreuzer, überstand die Ausmusterung und blieb weiterhin im aktiven Dienst. Zu Anfang des Krieges, stationierte das Fleet Command den Großteil der verfügbaren Kreuzer in den äußeren Kolonien. Jedoch wurde innerhalb der ersten Hälfte des Krieges die Anzahl der Kreuzer drastisch verringert, [[Datei:Kreuzer Flotte.png|thumb|left|Acht Marathon-Klasse Kreuzer bei der Schlacht um die Erde.]]weswegen sämtliche noch verfügbaren Kreuzer in die inneren Kolonien beordert wurden. Laut einer Aussage von Jacob Keyes im Jahre 2552 waren dem United Nations Space Command wegen des Krieges nur zwanzig Kreuzer geblieben, wobei jedoch nicht bekannt war, wie viele Kreuzer von der jeweiligen Klasse übrig geblieben waren. Die Schlacht um Psi Serpentis war die einzige Raumschlacht in der mehr als 10 Kreuzer, aller Klassen, gleichzeitig zum Einsatz kamen.Halo Evolutionen: Kurzgeschichten aus dem Halo-Universum Das unmögliche Leben und der mögliche Tod des Preston J. Cole, Seite 492 Nach Psi Serpentis war die Schlacht um die Erde die zweitgrößte Schlacht mit Kreuzereinsatz, hierbei kamen acht Marathon-Klasse Kreuzer zum Einsatz, welche alle samt dem Kampfverband von Flottenadmiral Harper standen.Halo 2 Station Kairo Wie viele dieser Kreuzer während der Schlacht zerstört wurden ist nicht bekannt, es liegt jedoch nahe das die Verlustrate bei 100% lag.Halo 3 Der Sturm Bekannte Klassen ''Autumn-Klasse Durch die reaktivierung und Umrüstung der Halcyon-Klasse fiel vor allem die UNSC Pillar of Autumn durch ihre neu gewonnene Stärke und Zähigkeit auf. Wahrscheinlich aufbauend auf diesen Daten wurde die Autumn-Klasse entwickelt. Das erste Schiff dieser Klasse trug hierbei den Namen ''Pillar of Autumn II. Die Autumn stellt die modernste Schiffsklasse der Kreuzer da. ''Halcyon-Klasse Die Kreuzer der ''Halcyon-Klasse sind wahre orbitale Festungen, da sie durch ihre inneren Wabbenstruktur selbst noch, nach 90% Panzerungsverlust und Lecks in jedem Schiffsbereich, flugtauglich waren. Ihre Panzerung ist jedoch sehr kostenintensiv, darüber hinaus geht sie auf die Kosten der Bewaffnung und der Manövrierfähigkeit der Schiffsklasse. Aus diesem Grund wurde damit angefangen die Schiffsklasse, kurz vor Beginn des Allianz - Menschen Krieges, auszumustern und durch die Marathon-Klasse zu ersetzten. Jedoch wurden einige dieser Schiffsklassen auch während des Krieges genutzt, so z.B. bei der zweiten Schlacht um Harvest und dem Angriff auf Arcadia. ''Marathon-Klasse Die ''Marathon-Klasse ist das "Allround"-Talent unter allen Schiffsklassen des United Nations Space Command, so verfügen diese Kreuzer über eine Standard-Bewaffnung von zwei Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, tausenden M58 Archer-Raketen und einer Ladungskapazität für 24 GA-TL1 Longswords und 1000 Soldaten des UNSC Marine Corps. Aus diesen Gründen war die Marathon-Klasse stets die erste Wahl der Admiralität, wenn es um die Auswahl eines Flaggschiffes ging. So wählte Vice Admiral Stanforth die Leviathan als Flaggschiff und die UNSC Prophecy diente während der Harvest Kampagne als eines der Flaggschiffe, bevor die Spirit of Fire im System eintraff. ''Valaint-Klasse Die ''Valaint-Klasse war zusammen mit dem Superträger der Trafalgar-Klasse die am seltens produzierte Schiffsklasse im gesamten Allianz - Menschen Krieg. Was vorallem an ihrer immensen Bewaffnung und ihrer unglaublich massigen Panzerung liegt, so wurde das einzige gebaute Schiff dieser Klasse die UNSC Everest unter das Kommando von Vice Admiral Preston J. Cole gestellt. So leistete das Schiff in 17 Jahren Feldeinsatz höchste Leistungen und kann sich sogar alleine gegen eine kleine Gruppe von Allianz Schiffen wehren. Mit ihren mehreren Magnetic Accelerator Cannons Die Anzahl der MACs ist bisher nicht bestätigt, da es in der Kurzgeschichte "Das unmögliche Leben und der mögliche Tod des Preston J. Cole" mehrere Male von mehreren MACs die Rede ist. Es lässt sich vermuten das es drei MACs sind, dies liegt daran da die Valaint-Klasse als kampfstärkste Schiffsklasse beschrieben wird und sie sich auch in Hinsicht auf Archer-Raketen und andere nuklear Raketen von der Marathon-Klasse abhebt. verfügte die Valaint-Klasse darüber hinaus über die stärkste Bewaffnung, direkt hinter den Super Magnetic Accelerator Cannons der orbitalen Verteidigungsplattformen. Bekannte Schiffe *Leichter Kreuzer der Halcyon-Klasse **''UNSC Constantinople'' - zerstört **''UNSC Dawn Under Heaven'' - stillgelegt **''UNSC Halcyon'' - unbekannt **''UNSC Pillar of Autumn'' - zerstört *Schwerer Kreuzer der Autumn-Klasse **''UNSC Euclid's Anvil'' - aktiv **''UNSC Pillar of Autumn II'' - aktiv **''UNSC Song of the East'' - aktiv **''UNSC Unto the Breach'' - aktiv *Schwerer Kreuzer der Marathon-Klasse **''UNSC Dresden'' - zerstört **''UNSC Hannibal'' - zerstört **''UNSC Leviathan'' - unbekannt **''UNSC Marathon'' - unbekannt **''UNSC Prophecy'' - zerstört **''UNSC Say My Name'' - unbekannt *Superschwerer Kreuzer der Valaint-Klasse **''UNSC Everest'' - offiziel: zerstört; inoffiziel: unbekannt **''UNSC Valaint'' - unbekannt *Unbekannte Kreuzer **''UNSC Chares'' - unbekannt, wahrscheinlich noch aktiv **''UNSC Endeavor'' - aktiv **''UNSC Io'' - zerstört **''UNSC Matador'' - zerstört **''UNSC Swiftsure'' - unbekannt **''UNSC Weeping Willows'' - zerstört Anmerkungen Quellen Kategorie:UNSC Kategorie:UNSC Kreuzer Kategorie:UNSC Raumschiffsklassen